into the inuyasha world
by silver.rayn123
Summary: ok so this is about a girl going into the inuyasha world and... you will have to read and see. oh also this is my first story so take it easy on the flams and hates ok? i realized that this was poorly done and i will be re-writing it
1. Chapter 1

silver: hi im and this is my first story so please go easy on the flames and hates because im kinda a newbie ok?

disclamer:i don't own or never will own (sob-sob) inuyasha i only own aris and shadow :)

/

aris was in the forest with shadow, her black wolf, (that will be explained later) and they were tiered from all the running around.

she hugged her back pack to her chest and looked at her self she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said "i have a thing for k-9's" with a

bunch of cartoon canines on it like wolves, dogs, coyotes, etc.

she turned to shadow and asked" im thirsty what about you?" shadow

nodded and barked once aris smiled and said "is there any streams near by?"

shadow shook his head no and barked twice

"ok then where is the well?" shadow ran over to it and barked

Aris smiled and followed but then frowned and

said" its empty" she turned to go but shadow fell into her causing them both to

fall into the well a purple light enveloped them and they diapered

/

~with the inuyasha gang~

/

the inuyasha gang was setting up camp after a long day of jewel hunting

kagome smiled and said" how did you guys like dinner?"

everyone said "loved it" kagome smiled and

said" im going to get some water" she headed over and

said with a sigh" its dried up" she was about to turn and go when

she yelled" inuyasha there is a girl in the well" inuyasha raced over

and said "should i save her?" kagome shouted

"yes you idiot" inuyasha jumped into the well to find

girl and a wolf he grabbed both and said" there both alive"

he jumped out of the well and went over to the camp site

miroku (sp?) said "what do you got there?"

sango just stared at the wolf who was following inuyasha... no the girl in his hands

inuyasha put the girl down by the tree and said "kagome found her in the well"

kagome said" lets wait until she wakes up, and why is the wolf following her?"

sango said "maybe she is a wolf demon"

inuyasha said "nope a ordinary human" inuyasha leapt into the tree and

said" go to bed guys staring at her wont make her wake up"

everyone agreed and went to bed inuyasha watched the wolf lay beside the

girl and everyone fell asleep

/

silver: so what do you think? i think ill do a chapter every 2 days maybe more if im lucky

see you next time bye


	2. Chapter 2

silver: well im back and here is the story

disclaimer: sadly i don't or probly never will own inuyasha (sob sob)

/

kagome stared at the girl in worry she was not woken up yet

kagome suddenly said" guys look at her clothes"

everyone even inuyasha stared at her clothes in wonder

she had a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said "i have a thing for k-9's" with a

bunch of cartoon canines on it like wolves, dogs, coyotes, etc.

kagome said in shock "she is from my time"

everyone looked at her in and

sango said" how is that possible?"

kagome answered" i don't know"

aris moaned in pain and opened her eyes to see a bunch of

people looking at her she ,of course, screamed and jumped with a back flip onto the lowest

branch of the tree that was over her and everyone was pretty surprised because

the branch she was on was 4 feet up no normal human could jump that high

Aris shut her mouth when she was in the tree and said" where am i, why did you bring me here?"

shippo answered" kagome and inuyasha found you in a well" he pointed to the two that found her

Aris said" what was i doing in the well?" inuyasha ,being inuyasha, pulled out his sword

and said" do you work for naraku?" kagome yelled" sit" and said to aris" sorry he's..."

aris interrupted her " mental, crazy, stupid? i mean who pulls a sword out and threats someone with

it?" kagome smiled "he does" aris said "well your pet needs some manners"

inuyasha got up and said" pet? im not a pet im a demon!"

miroku corrected him" half-demon" inuyasha rolled his eyes and said" what ever"

kagome rembered something and said" where are you from?"

aris rolled her eyes and said "America of course" kagome sighed and said" i need to talk to you"

Aris jumped out of the tree and landed on inuyasha (lol i couldn't resist) and walked over to kagome

but before she got to her completely she stopped and whistled loud shadow ran over to her and

aris turned to him and asked" do we trust them?" everyone stared as she talked with the wolf like

she could understand him she turned to kagome and said" ill explain later after you talk to me kagome"

/a hour later/

(sorry did not want to write the talk kagome is giving her because im lazy)

aris said" oh but how do i get home?" kagome answered "i don't know"

aris walked over to inuyasha and ,of course, grabbed his ears to see if they were real

inuyasha yelled" hey stop it" and jumped into the tree to get away from her

aris said "wow their real" kagome spoke up and said" well tell us about your self"

/

silver:ill do another story in two days , maybe bye


	3. Chapter 3

me:im back!

random viewer: no one cares

me: that's mean and on with the story

disclaimer: why do i have to keep saying this?

everyone know i don't own inuyasha if i did

koga would of got kagome in the end i like inuyasha

but not as much as koga and in this story the date in kagome's time is 2013

and i want to thank InuKagz4everfan and FallenFan77 for reviewing

/

everyone gathered around Aris to hear her story

but kagome asked first" how old are you?"

Aris said" im 17 you?" kagome said" also 17"

aris smiled and began her story

/aris' story\

''ok so ill start from the being i was born on February.15. 1906

when i was 10 my mom told me to go into the woods and pray

at the little shrine in the forest and to bring a offering

of course i obeyed her and set out for the shrine when i got there

i put some food on the little prayer table and i prayed i was very surprised

to have it answerer me it said" you are a very special young girl

your ... eep miroku you pervert back to the story...

name means wolf-girl dancing in the moonlight did you know that? you will

be the one to run with the wolves but when your older you will go to a different

time and place and you will help save the world" of course i believed her

after she was the goddess of truth but when i got back to tell my mom and dad

i found them dead in a pile of blood and their killer was right there in front of me

i saw red and i.. i killed him i found a knife and dug it into his neck after i calmed down

i looked at mom she was breathing faintly and i went to her and

asked" mom you knew he was coming didn't you? she smiled and

said" goodbye my little one who runs with wolves" she closed her eyes and she stopped breathing

i went to the kitchen grabbed all the food that wouldn't spoil then i went up stares and got my moms

tent, a blanket, a pillow, my family's antique double swords ,and some clothes i headed out the door

turned looked at my home and left into the woods a month later i ran out of food and learned how to

hunt ,skin, and eat wild animals after two years i had a run in with a wolf pack and to my surprise i

could understand them i became part of their pack one little orphaned pup became attached to me

and he became my partner but 3 years later we left the pack because they didn't like a human

around them any more so we left 2 years later we found a dried up well and i fell in and now im here"

/ end of story/

everyone looked at her in sympathy she smiled sadly and

said" thanks for listening to me" she smiled and

inuyasha said" lets get moving pack up camp now!"

everyone groaned and got ready to go

after they got done pack they left and Aris went with them,

after a bunch of fighting and 'sit' ing and they headed to their

next destination

/

me: what do you think? r & r bye see you next time


	4. Chapter 4

to my faithful readers,

hey guys i have decided to re-do this because my first attempt was rather... horrible so ya hopefully it will be better but i wont have the re-write done for awhile sorry but ill make it soon as possible

love,

silver


End file.
